A Thousand Words
by DeadlyRedAlice
Summary: No, it does not have a thousand words. Its just a silly little one shot I thought up randomly.


A silly little one shot in Raven's point of view. Enjoy.

DeadlyRedAlice  
>xoxo<p>

* * *

><p><em>Tick. Tock.<em> That was all that could be heard in the usually annoyingly loud living room of the Tower, that and the occasional turning of a page. It was serene, the quietness, much easier to relax in. I glanced sideways at the only other occupant in the room. Robin was relaxing reading a book a recommended a little while ago, his eyes moving quickly with the flowing words of the literature. He looked content, for once not giving him worry lines and grey hairs prematurely, not that he would ever let his hair go grey. My eyes grazed over him, taking in how much he seemed to have grown. When I had first met him, he was an uncooperative, angsty boy with way too much hair gel, but a good heart. Now? He was so much more. He was my best friend, my teammate, my leader. And he had finally stopped gelling his hair, which actually looked cuter in the way it flopped down nearly into his eyes. And he was so much taller. It was hard to believe I had to actually look up to face him now. And if I had thought that boy could not get any more toned, I was wrong. He had somehow managed to muscle up even more without overdoing it.

I glanced back down at my own book, trying to recall when I had actually stopped reading. I couldn't seem to remember. I scanned the page for something familiar but it seemed that I had been so off in my own little world that I had been reading without even knowing what the words were. Odd. I was usually able to stay so focused. I felt eyes on me and I glanced back over to see Robin's eyes go back to his book. Then his eyes shifted towards me again, making me blush slightly, quickly looking down at my novel. It seemed, or at least felt, like he was no longer looking. We both looked up at the same time or eyes meeting, before suddenly a flash.

"That's such a cute picture!" Star exclaimed, making me jump. When did she appear? Obviously Robin kept his cool.

"Can I see it?" Robin asked interestedly. She quickly showed him and sighed at having been caught surprised by the camera but ignored it, and finally went back to reading my book.

* * *

><p>"Hey Raven! Have you seen Robin's communicator?" Beastboy asked searching about. I sighed.<p>

"Did you check on Robin?" I asked, half sarcastically, though, technically, it was a legitimate question. Beastboy groaned with impatience.

"Why do you think I'm looking for it? He sent me to find it because he lost it!" he explained frustrated.

"Did you check his room?" I questioned, thinking that was the next best bet.

"No," he admitted.

"Check there," I advised.

"I can't!" he complained, reminding me once again of a little kid.

"And why not?" I asked tiredly.

"It's scary in there. Last time I went in, he had set up booby traps specifically for me, and all around his closet too," he explained seriously._ I wonder why,_ I thought sarcastically to myself. I mean, who doesn't love having their room and closet ransacked while they are gone and to return with all their friends where their uniform. "You go instead," he begged. I sighed.

"Fine." I went up to his room, Beastboy following closely behind. As his doors swung open, BB took two steps back. I rolled my eyes. Walking in I immediately got to searching for his communicator. Not having any luck, I called it with mine. Hearing it under his bed, I quickly knelt down and pulled it out. _A little organization and we wouldn't be having this problem,_ I thought silently. I stood back up and began heading back out the door before pausing as something caught my eye from his night table. Walking over to it, I picked up the picture frame. In it Robin and I were on the couch both with a book in our hands, though neither of us were reading them . Our eyes were locked on each other. I looked at myself. I had had a small smile on my face, a light blush to make cheeks. I looked, happy. And so did Robin. It honestly looked like we had been sharing some inside joke. I put the picture frame down. That had been over a year ago. And yet he kept it by his bedside. A smile much like the one I had on in the picture graced my lips as I exited the room.

_~ A picture is worth a thousand words ~_

* * *

><p>Much more subtle than I usually do but I was bored and I didn't want to do my vocab homework, so yeah. That is all.<p>

-DRA


End file.
